Delya's Kidnapping
by goldenpurple
Summary: This is the 1st episode of my Jackie Chan Adventures remakes of season 5. Delya and her aunt, Aunti are introduced to Jackie, Uncle, Tohru, and Jade. But Drago has evil intentions for her. What will they be and will she be safe?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first episode of my JCA season 5 remakes! Read on.**

**Dis: I do not own anything except Delya and Aunti.**

One night in a junkyard, Drago was sitting in a torn down car seat, thinking about what he should do next. He had just escaped Section 13, where Jade, Captain Black and his nemesis Jackie were, and he knew what his mission was: to find demon chi. But what would be the first demon chi to find and take?

Suddenly, he gained a vision. It showed a girl in her teenage to adult years, carrying boxes of antiques with her aunt. She wore a one-shoulder black top with pink stars painted all over. Her skin was dark chocolate with a star birthmark on her cheek and left shoulder. She snuggly wore her purple skinny jeans. She had a black and red medallion around her neck. She had black high tops with blue stars all over. Her eyes portrayed a deep, but seeable purple. Her hair was jet back with purple stripes. Her make-up was purple with some back mixed in it. Other than that, whenever she talked or smiled, her cheeks showed cute dimples at the end.

"Well, well well, if it isn't for an old classmate of mine. Delya DeVille III. Demon sorceress of starlight. You will be mine after tonight. Just wait Delya , "Drago said.

The same night...

Delya and Aunti (her aunt) stood outside a Chinese antique shop with lanterns in the front. Aunti wanted to buy some antiques from there.

"Why do you like going to the same antique store every day?," Delya groaned.

Aunti hit Delya on the head with her wooden cane.

"Ow!"

"Do not ask foolish questions!" Aunti practically yelled in her ear.

At the same time, both ladies walked into the store. The bell rang, which and old man stepped out of a room.

"Uncle's antiques. How may Uncle he-."

Uncle stopped talking or he was too busy staring at Aunti's long eyelashes, her hazel eyes, and her gray hair. He stared for so long that Delay and Aunti thought something was wrong with him. Finally, he snapped out of his senses.

"I sorry. Uncle could not help but look at how beautiful customer looks. What is name?"

"Aunti."

"Uncle."

"A pleasure to meet you Uncle" Aunti shoo Uncle's hand and politely smiled. Uncle smiled back.

"Oh, barf!" Delya pretended to puke behind Aunti's back.

Suddenly, a Chinese man with an archaeology suit burst through the front door.

"Uncle! I am back!" He called out.

"Jackie! What did you bring me?" Uncle looked serious again as he bent down to look at what Jackie had brought home.

" A Chinese vase."

"Hotcha!"

Jackie turned to his left to see 2 people standing, watching Uncle look through Jackie's bags.

"Uncle, who is she?," Jackie whispered to Uncle

"That is my niece," the elder woman pointed towards the other woman, who was clearly confused. He shyly walked up to shake hands.

"Hi. I'm Jackie."

"I'm Delilah. But you can call me Delya for short."

A rather large man and a girl came out from the kitchen, who had heard everyone talking.

"Who are they?" the girl loudly asked.

"Jade, this is Delya and her aunt Aunti," Jackie proudly waved his hand toward the women.

"Hi. I'm Jade, and this is Tohru."

Delya looked up at Tohru, a little nervous.

"Don't worry. He won't bite." Jade cheerfully said.

"Ah, Jade. A beautiful mineral, yes?" Aunti said as she bent over to look at Jade.

"Yep!"

"Jade is a beatiful name. I might name my daughter that," Delya replied.

Out of nowhere, someone's stomach loudly growled.

"What was that?" Delya said a little too loudly.

"That was me. Sorry" Tohru sheepishly smiled.

"Why don't you stay for tonight? We have Chinese noodles," Uncle hopefully asks.

"My favorite food!" Delya jumped up and down.

"We'll be happy to," Aunti answered.

Everyone walked inside the kitchen but to their dismay, only a few plates were left.

"We need more plates!" Uncle yelled.

"Delya! Quickly run to store and get more plates." Aunti said.

"But Aunti, can't we just order some takeout, or better yet go to a Chinese restaurant and get some more food?" Delya complained.

Aunti whacked Delya on her head.

"Ow!"

"Do you want food to fill your belly? Yeeeesss? Then go to store!" Aunti screamed.

"That is what Uncle says to nephew when he does not listen," Uncle said.

"We practically made for each other!" Aunti cooed.

Aunti and Uncle hugged each other while Delya walked out the store. It was quiet outside and a few lights were on, making the scene lokk dark and scary.

"It looks kinda creepy. Hold it! Delilah Starlia DeVille III dos not and will not get scared. So just calm down the store should be a few blocks away," Delya reminded  
herself.

She walked down the sidewalk, down to the street to hear a garbage can hit the ground with a loud bang. It was just a cat running away.

"Whew! That was close," Delay whispered to herself.

Delya took a few steps more when she heard a bush rustle. Delya ignored the sound and kept walking.

_Maybe it's the wind. It's pretty cool tonight anyway_, Delya thought.

Delya was almost to the store when she reached an alley. A hand reached out and grabbed her mouth preventing her from screaming for help. Delya detected this would happen as she grabbed hold of his arm and threw him against the street. He tumbled like tumbleweeds in the Wild West. He stopped rolling and stood up. The street light shone on his face, revealing his identity.

"Dr-Drago? Is that you?" Delya stuttered.

"The one and only."

**A/N: A cliffhanger! What will Drago do to Delya? Will Aunti, Uncle, Jackie, Jade, and Tohru know what happened? Will Delya get the plates? Will everyone get to eat? Find out next time in Chapter 2 of Delya's Kidnapping. If you do not understand what is going on, try going to my 2 other things I made earlier, like Delya's bio or The Ancient History of Sequanti.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone. I was impressed by people finally reviewing to my stories beside StellaMagic. You are probably not reading this, so onto Chapter 2!**

"What do you want?" Delya hissed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Drago rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean? Wait… why do I even care in the first place? I'm outta here," Delya said.

Delya pushed past Drago bravely, but his tail grabbed her arm.

"You aren't going anywhere."

"I can and I will."

Delya grabbed Drago's shirt and flipped him upside down. He growled viciously at Delya, who didn't show any fear.

"OK…. If you want to play dirty, then go then."

Drago took his fighting stance as Delya took hers. Drago as fast as lightning high-kicked Delya's chest, but she landed on her feet. She lay low and tripped Drago's feet from over him. He grabbed her arm and spun her around until she lay in Drago's arms.

"You're cute for a demon sorceress," Drago whispered.

"Ew!"

Delya broke free from Drago's arm and took of his red belt. She lassoed him and spun him around and around. He crashed onto a building wall.

"I told you to leave me alone."

Drago grabs Delya's shoulder and flips her against the wall. He gently kissed her cheek.

"Y-You kissed me," Delya sputtered.

"I know. And now,

She then passed out. Her head fell against Drago's chest, who was happy for his win.

"When I say I'm getting something, I meant it,"

Drago picked Delya up bridal-style and carried her off to the junkyard.

In Uncle's shop…

Aunti, Jade, Tohru, Jackie, and Uncle were in the kitchen, still waiting for Delya to come back

"What's taking so long? Delya left an hour ago," Jade grumbled.

"She better not do anything crazy. Last time Aunti sent niece out by herself, she got herself soda and candy bar," Aunti chimed in, "but she usually come in 30 minutes."

"Maybe we should check on her," Tohru said.

"Wait. We didn't even tell her any directions

"Tohru is right. We will go look for her.

"Can I come too? Please? This isn't dangerous. We're just looking for somebody."

"Ok, Jade. But please, stay with me," Jackie said as Tohru opened the door, letting Jackie and Jade out. The 3 started out onto the sidewalk, being on a sharp lookout.

"Hey Uncle Jackie, do you think Delya got lost? We didn't even tell her any directions," Jade said.

"If she did, she would've told us, right?" Jackie replied.

Jackie looked at Tohru, who just shrugged.

"Maybe she's in trouble or something," Jade said.

"That's crazy Jade."

"What about Drago? He's still out there," Tohru said.

Tohru, Jackie, and Jade kept all these thoughts in their mind as they reached the supermarket. They walked about the store, asking questions about if they had seen her. But it was of no use. They headed back to uncle's shop.

"Maybe she is already at the shop and safe," Jade hoped.

They all looked at each other for a few seconds then as fast as they could, ran all the way back to the shop. They burst open the door, half-expecting to see Delya sitting in the kitchen with Aunti and Uncle. But, to their, dismay, she wasn't there.

"Did you find Delya?" Aunti worried.

"No. she didn't even reach the store," Jackie said.

Uncle hit Jackie with his two-fingered slap.

"Ow!"

"You are terrible finder," Uncle scolded.

"But if Delya's not here, then where could she be?" Aunti worried more.

"I don't know. Maybe you should stay with us tonight, Aunti, and in the morning we can search for your niece," Jackie said.

"That sounds like good idea. But until then, I will stay in Uncle's room.

"All right then."

Everyone walked back into the kitchen to find some substitute dinner in the fridge. All except Jade.

"Jade, what is the matter?" Jackie asked.

"I'm afraid of what will happen to Delya. What if she gets seriously hurt? Or even worse?"

"We will just have to wait and see tomorrow. It's time for dinner anyway. You should go get some food."

Jade hugged Jackie then ran into the kitchen, where everyone else was eating.

_Delya…. Wherever you are, be safe_, Jackie thought looked outside the window of the shop

In the morning….

Delya awoke, feeling hot and a headache. But that didn't catch her attention. What caught her attention was that she was sleeping in an old abandoned car in the middle of a junkyard.

_Talk about major change in scenery_, Delya thought.

She got up and started to examine the place. Left, rights, dead ends, and so much more places to go. After 30 minutes of wandering around, she ended up back to where she started. But Drago was sitting in her spot.

"I see Sleeping Beauty is up," Drago said.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Delya ordered.

"I told you, for specific reasons. You wouldn't understand."

"You don't even know what I've been through."

"You know what demon chi is, right?"

Delya simply nodded her head.

"Good. I kidnapped you because I need more so I can rule the world. One won't do. But since you are a demon sorceress, you can and you will help me look for demon chi," Drago said.

"Or what? Should I be afraid of you just because you say II have to help you? I wasn't afraid of you before in pre-school and I won't be afraid of you now. Good day, gecko boy," Delya huffed.

Delya tried to walk away from Drago, but he grabbed her arm and pulled it back forcefully.

"Ow! That place is still sore, you know. And I have a name!"

"You're not leaving unless I say you can. You're not even close to done," Drago said as he pulled her arm closer to her ear for her to hear what he was saying.

"Ooh, I'm supposed to be afraid of the son of Shendu," Delya mocked.

Drago became angry with this and pulled Delya's hair backwards.

"Make fun of me or do anything foolish again, and I will make sure you never see your family again," Drago threatened.

Delya's eyes and the stripes in her hair turned white, for she was truly afraid of Drago's wrath now. Drago watched her expression with satisfaction.

"There's no need for harsh threats," Delya nervously said.

"That's what I thought. I'm off to look for the wind demon chi is Xiao Fung, the-

"Wind demon. I know most Chinese mythology. Bai Tsa, Tchang Zu, His Wu, Dai Gui, Tso Lan, and Po Kong.

"Still, you stay here. I'll be back later," Drago said as he left in a flash, leaving Delya by herself.


	3. Chapter 3

In the junkyard…

Delya sat peacefully in the seat of a car, sleeping. She had nothing to do but sleep, for she got tired waiting for Drago to come back. Finally, after a while, he had come back. Delya had heard, but was pretending to sleep. She heard 3 other voices beside his demonic voice. 3 dragon powered chi henchmen. Delya tried to hide herself from them, but they saw her in a flash.

"Who's the girl," said a man with a disco on.

"She probably works for Chan!" a man with orange sunglasses called out.

"NO she doesn't! She's with me," Drago corrected.

The 3 henchmen put their heads down, for they were ashamed of themselves.

"So, did you get the demon chi?" Delya asked halfhearted.

Drago pulled out a small fan and showed it to Delya, as if he was showing it off as a trophy. Drago's eyes went from hopeful to irritated as he frantically searched for the demon chi. It wasn't there.

"Idiots! The chi has already been drained from it!" Drago said as he turned away.

"And that's a bad thing, right?" one of the men nervously said.

Drago turned around and burned the henchmen right then, making them howl in pain.

"I think we'll give you some alone time now," the disco man said as the man with the suit blew out a small fire on top of his head.

"This is going to be a long hunt," Delya muttered to herself as she tried to fall asleep again, but his time, Drago pulled her out the car.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I HAVE A NAME!" Delya said.

"Ok then, DELYA get over here!" Drago replied.

Drago didn't answer. Instead, his finger turned bright red and drew something on her arm. When he finished, his drawing looked just like his fire symbol.

"Ow! What is it? Delya said as she looked at it more closely. Drago didn't answer. When Delya looked up, she was alone again. Drago peered at her secretly from a distance.

"My plan with Delya is working," He smirked.

In Uncle's shop…

Tohru, Jackie, and Uncle were searching in some books in Uncle's library while Aunti was sitting in the middle, wondering what was going on.

"Uncle almost finished with Wind demon chi removal spell. One more thing. Why has Drago not used Wind demon chi," Uncle wondered.

"What is Uncle talking about? What chi?" Aunti said.

The 3 men all looked at each other in nervousness.

"C'mon! Spit info out!" Aunti demanded.

"Well, what we are finding out is why a teenage dragon needs demon chi," Jackie said.

"Demon chi?" Aunti repeated.

"Uncle did not want to say anything because he did not want to scare Aunti away," Uncle said as he looked down at his feet. Jackie and Tohru solemnly nodded their heads to the news. Aunti looked at them, and then burst out into laughter. Everyone was confused.

"Why did you not say so? Aunti is also chi wizard and was once royal magic consultant. Plus, Delya is demon sorceress," Aunti said through laughter.

Everyone was grateful, for Aunti did not think they were wired at all, for she was like them. Suddenly, the phone rang. It was Jackie's cell phone.

"Hello? Yes, this is Jade's uncle. Hm? I will be right there," Jackie said as he hung up.

"Jade's teacher says she is sick. I wonder if it has to do with as the soda she drinks."

In the junkyard…

Delya, Finn, Ratso, and Chow all sat in a circle around Drago, who was meditating.

"He's worse than his old man," Chow claimed.

"Aw, but he looks so peaceful," Ratso said as he waved his hand in front of Drago's not-moving face.

"That's the point of meditation. Finding the inner peace. Well, that works for demons anyway," Delya said.

"And how would you know?" Finn said. Chow and Ratso also looked at her curiously.

"That's because I am a demon sorceress. So I'm skilled in many departments."

Then, Drago jumped down from his chair and faced his crew.

"We're going to school," Drago said.

And Delya immediately knew what that meant.

At Jade's school…

The school doors opened and children filled the streets, racing out the school. All except Jade, who was still in the nurses' office

"If I'm sick, blame the breakfast burritos," Jade complained.

She turned around to look at herself in the mirror. Suddenly, she screamed and the mirror cracked.

"What's wrong with me?" Jade said.

Out of nowhere, letters appeared on the broken mirror. They swirled and spun and jumped around until they got into their right place.

"Wind demon chi?" Jade repeated the letters.

Before Jade could wonder what the message ment, the door opened with Drago, Delya, and the Enforcers at the door.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't for Jade. Someone's sick. Let me help you. So stick out your chi and say ahh," Drago playfully said.

"I don't think that's a good idea-," Delya started.

"Delya, I know what I'm doing," Drago said as he glared at her. He turned back to Jade and before he knew it, wind hit him so hard and so much that it sent him and the Enforcers flying back and hitting the wall. They were knocked out instantly.

"I told you," Delya said over her shoulder. She then turned to Jade

"Jade! I missed you soooooo much!

"Where did you go? We worried sick about you!"

"I got kidnapped by Drago halfway there. Maybe I Can sneak away and come back with you guys?"

"Sure. I wasn't the only one worried sick. You should have seen Aunti…"

Jade described the rest of the story to an eager Delya while Drago and the Enforcers lay knocked out onto the school floor.

**A/N: News flash: from now on, I might be updating only once or twice a week. So don't be so excited waiting for me to upload another chapter. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"So you guys HAVE been really depressed since I got kidnapped," Delya said.

Jade silently nodded her head. Finally, Jackie came into the room.

"Jade! Delya! Where have you been? We were so worried!" Jackie said.

"Turns out, Drago had kidnapped her. And what's that thing on your arm? Jade asked.

Everyone stared at the mark on her arm curiously.

"I don't know. Drago put it there. You might want to get out of here. I'm sensing that Drago and the rest of them are waking up now," Delya said.

As if on cue, Drago opened his eyes and got up from the pile of henchmen.

"You might want to get out of here before Drago catches you," Delya warned.

Jade hopped on Jackie's back they prepare to leave.

"I'm gonna need to see your hall pass," Drago said.

Jackie shoved Drago out the way and onto the floor as he ran with a frog-like Jade to safety. Delya laughed at Drago so hard, making it hard for her to stand up without falling. She got punched in the arm.

"Ow! What did I do? All I did was laugh."

"It wasn't funny."

Ratso's hands grew fire red as he touched the tiled floor. The fire spread on the floor. Jackie jumped in a roll able bucket as he rolled down the hallway.

"How did I get the Wind demon chi?" Jade asked.

"You must've absorbed it at the car wash," Jackie replied back.

Jade immediately jumped off Jackie's shoulder as he jumped out the bucket.

"Jade, the longer the chi stays inside of you, the harder it will be for Uncle and Aunti to remove." Jackie warned. He took out his cell phone and dialed some numbers.

"Hello? Uncle's Antiques?"

"Uncle, we have found out Delya is with Drago and Jade has the wind demon chi. Please come make the removal-ahhh!" The line went dead.

"Jackie? Jackie?" Uncle said he turned to Tohru and Aunti.

"We must get to Jade's school to make removal spell for her."

"We're ready, Uncle," Aunti said bravely.

In Jade's school…

Jackie's phone melted into the ground, with the oil spilling.

"Sorry. Your minutes have expired. And now, so will you," Drago said as he took a big breath and breathed a fireball at Jackie and Jade.

"FIRE!" Jade yelled. She also took a big breath and let out as much wind as she could at Drago while he blew his fire. The 2 powers canceled each other out until Jade had won. After Drago's fire was extinguished, Jade kept on blowing out wind until Drago was buried among a pile of books, lockers etc.

"I might need some fresh air," Jackie coughed.

"Heh, follow me," Jade said as she lead Jackie toward the door.

From around the corner, Delya peeked at the mess Jade had made. In the middle was Drago, stuck in a locker.

"I knew you were bullied as a child," Delya said as she read Drago's expression.

"Shut up and get me out of here," Drago grumbled.

Delya closed her eyes and stood still.

_What is she doing?_ Drago thought.

Suddenly, all the lockers, books etc. floated up and down above Drago's head. They floated back to where they had belonged.

"How did you do that?" Drago said in amazement.

"Telekinesis," Delya simply replied.

"Oh. Yeah, I knew that."

"If you did, then why did you ask?"

"Again, just shut up Delya. Stop trying to get smart with me."

But Delya wasn't listening, for she was looking outside a window, watching Jackie and Jade fighting the Enforcers. Drago joined her.

"The Enforcers are doing a horrible job as henchmen. I'm going to fire them after I get my demon chi from that little, annoying girl. Come on," Drago muttered as he walked out the school doors and headed to the playground. Jade had finished off Finn and Chow as they were stuck in a jungle gym, smashed against a wall. That's when Drago grabbed his prey.

"Hey! Get your claws off me," Jade yelled.

"Lesson of the day: never stand downwind from a wind demon," Drago laughed.

"Jackie, Jade's being hugged too hard," Delya said.

Jackie took action as he ran over to a slide, and kicked Drago in the chest. He rolled away on the sand.

"Hey, I'm me again!" Jade exclaimed.

"But if you are you, that means…," Jackie started.

Drago lifted himself off the sand with blown up cheeks.

"You're all toast!"

"You're bluffing!"

Drago glared at Delya, who stood her ground.

"Bet you won't.'

"Watch me."

Drago took a deep breath and as soon as he opened his mouth, the demon chi came straight out and into the chi-o-matic.

"NOOOOO!" Drago screamed. He grew angry and blew fire everywhere. Delya tip-toed over to Aunti

"Aunti, what about his fire demon chi? Delya said.

"The spell was for wind demon chi, not fire demon chi. Pay attention!" Aunti yelled as they stayed crouching down

"Uhm boss, a little help please," Finn said.

"Weak and worthless…. You're fired!" Drago roared. With his hands, he took back the fiery chi into his hands.

"When he said fired, he meant literally," Delya thought. She gave Aunti a big hug.

"Jade told me how much you guys missed me. To tell the truth, I got kidnapped by Drago," Delya exclaimed.

"It all Aunti's fault. She made you go out on street when it dangerous."

Delya went to talk to Jackie next, but she bumped into Drago's chest. She fell onto the sand.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet," Drago said as he snatched Delya's arm and forcefully pulled her up. Then, the tattoo on her arm started to burn inside her arm.

"Leave her alone, overgrown handbag," Jade said.

"Back off, little Jade," Drago retorted. He glared at everyone, backing up, and then broke into a run.

"This isn't over," Drago whispered to Jackie. He carried Delya bridal-style and jumped over the school fence.

"You too, for taking Delya away from us!" Jade yelled back.

"Now we know that Drago took Delya. She didn't run away. And now we know what Drago is looking for: demon chi," Jackie said as he looked at Aunti and Uncle for answers.

"Does that mean we have to look for the rest of the 6 demon chis?" Jade ecstatically said.

"Or whole world will be under Drago's claw," Aunti said slowly.

Everyone looked at each other, worried for Delya.

**A/N: Longtime, no see everyone. Sorry I was soooo late on updating. This was the last chapter, hope you enjoyed it. I won't be able to write episode 2 because I had run out of ideas to make for the episode. Plus, Drago only had 3 cut scenes to himself, so I will just skip to episode 3. Besides, that episode will get more interesting. Oh yeah, I really appreciate everyone favoring my stories and me. You guys are the best! **


End file.
